Timmy on Ice/Quotes
(Timmy, Ivan and their fairies are inside the Ice House Skating Rink) Ivan: Wow, I can't believe I'm going to an ice rink! Timmy: I know, right? This place brings back memories. Cosmo: This place is much larger than I thought. Wanda: You see, it's because that it once consisted of a simple ice rink inside this igloo. Now, it's expanded into several ones, for seperate categories, like the ones for kids and adults alike! There's even a hockey rink now! Neptunia: A hockey rink? That's amazing! You know, back in Russia, Ivan's parents loved watching hockey matches, right, hon? Astronov: Yeah. Hockey is a very popular sport in Russia. Timmy: We gotta go and check it out! Ivan: I agree. I love hockey too, but I can't skate for squat. I'm afraid of breaking my legs. Timmy: Don't worry, we'll just watch from the sidelines, to see what hockey team will go up against, or just practicing on their own. Ivan: And then we can try to join them! I really want to see you play in a hockey match, Timmy. Timmy: Okay, then. ---- (At the hockey rink, Ivan, Timmy and their fairies are watching the kids play hockey, with Dimmsdale Snootbees practicing) Timmy: Looks like the Dimmsdale Snootbees are practicing. Ivan: Who are the Snootbees? Timmy: The local pee-wee hockey team, the players of which are the popular kids. Ivan: (sees Veronica as the goalie for Snootbees, has hearts for eyes) So I see. Good old Veronica! Seeing her always brings a smile to my face and hearts in my eyes. Veronica: They could have made me one of the lead players, but no, they made me a goalie! (Trixie Tang in her hockey uniform and helmet skates over to Ivan and Timmy, who are watching her team practice) Trixie: Hi, Timmy and Ivan! Glad you're watching us practice. Tell me I'm pretty! Ivan: Gosh, you're pretty! Timmy: I didn't even know you could play hockey, Trixie! I thought you always stuck to, y'know, girl stuff. Trixie: Oh, please. Sometimes, a girl has to take a break from her usual things and try something different, like being in a pee-wee hockey team. (Tad and Chad skate over to Trixie) Ivan: I'll say, that's pretty cool! Timmy: Ditto. Can we be on your team, please? (The Snootbees team bursts out laughing) Trixie: (laughing) Timmy playing sports alongside me and the popular kids?! Yeah, right! Veronica: Maybe Ivan can replace me as the goalie, so that I don't have to suffer standing in one place! Ivan: Hey! (the team stops laughing) Let me ask you again: can we be on your team? Chad: Sounds tempting, but I'm afraid the answer is a gritty, in-your-face "no". Timmy: Why not? Tad: Because you two are not popular enough! You have to be popular in order to play with us, which you aren't right now. So scram! (Timmy and Ivan leave with their fairies, grumbling) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!